


Steve and the Mainstream (App)

by NecroticCoffee



Category: TikTok (App)
Genre: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, First Meetings, For a Friend, Gravity Falls References, Hardcore Simping, M/M, Obsession, Phineas and Ferb References, Secret Crush, TikTok, i just named the shows by the title does that count?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecroticCoffee/pseuds/NecroticCoffee
Summary: Sometimes what happens in the Discord must be seen, especially when that person wants to download TikTok and still won't do it. You see the great Phineas and Ferb content Steve, just do it already lol, oh and you asked for this so this is what you get. I was honestly just surprised that a TikTok fandom tag didn't exist already, but eh whatever.
Relationships: Steve | sv962/TikTok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Steve and the Mainstream (App)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sv962](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sv962/gifts).



It started like all hate-fueled relationships do. A strange video. Well, more like a lot of videos.

See, Steve doesn't really like TikTok all that much. The popular app has had many, how shall I say, _problems_. This app has gone through lots of controversy, praise, and hate from many different people, so it's not that much of a surprise that Steve doesn't like it.

Just this once though, it's…different. The growing and lovable side of PnF TikTok has now made Steve slightly jealous of all of the other people that have downloaded it. From weird Perry the Platypus memes to some absolutely amazing art, this app has somehow managed to grab Steve's attention.

All of these high quality videos have truly placed something in Steve's heart that can never be taken away now. His feelings for the app had suddenly become quite strange and weirdly _romantic_. The way his heart skips a beat every time he saw a link or reposted video from the app was not very normal compared to how other people saw the social media company.

Every meme, every piece of fanart, any music that he heard made his obsession with TikTok grow even more. The discord server he was in was constantly fueling the need that he had to see more and more content, no matter the context. Everything that had to do with Phineas and Ferb, along with his newfound liking to Gravity Falls as well, was making him go mad and deepen this crazed fixation. Reed900 and Brooklyn Nine-Nine were other strong points that he was diving into as well since they had so many amazing creators.

One day though, something strange happens. Steve is out getting some coffee and on his way to meet a friend when something stops him in his tracks. No, seriously. He didn't see where he was going and stepped right into wet cement. He looks down at his now ruined shoes and sighs. He tries to pull himself out, along with his shoes, but fails. He decides to pull his feet out of the shoes but as soon as he does he starts falling backwards.

He braces for impact on the sidewalk, but is suddenly caught by someone as he feels himself fall into a pair of waiting arms. "Hi there," the stranger says as he lifts Steve up. "Oh. Um, hello." Steve looks up after glancing at the shoes with a sigh and then starts to see the man in front of him. Looking him up and down he sees the man is in a dark blue suit with a red vest under it. The jacket has a small lining of cartoon frogs across the bottom edge along with another frog at the top of his tie. The man's hair is what sticks out the most considering how long it is and the addition of purple bangs for a full head of rainbow-colored hair. The whole outfit is topped off with a pair of headphones around the stranger's neck that have a couple of TikTok logos on the sides.

"Wow. You look like a unicorn." He blinks a few times as he sees the stranger start to smile and laugh. "Wait. Did I just say that out loud?! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I can't believe I just said that!" Steve starts apologizing but the man shushes him. "Haha, don't worry about it. I get weird comments all the time, mostly from the internet. Plus, you are kinda right. The name's Tucker. Nice to meet ya."

They shake hands as Steve introduces himself and feels his cheeks slightly warm up. "I'm Steve, nice to meet you as well." They make eye contact for a few seconds until Tucker breaks his gaze to look down at the shoes in the sidewalk. "So no shoes huh? How about we get a coffee and then go shopping for some? Unless you have somewhere to be of course."

Steve feels his phone vibrate in his pocket but ignores it. "No we're good. We can go get some coffee." Tucker raises an eyebrow and smiles. "You sure? I thought I heard your phone-" "Nope! It's fine! I was on my way to get a coffee anyway!"

"Well then. Shall we?" Tucker asks, gesturing towards the coffee shop. Nodding, Steve walks ahead as Tucker follows beside him, but not before Tucker suddenly disappears into thin air and appears again in the blink of an eye. "Damn this stupid thing…" he mutters as he hits the side of his headphones. "What was that? Did you say something?" Steve asks as he slows and turns around to face him. Tucker quickly smiles and waves it off as he strides over to Steve. "Oh nothing. Everything's fine. Now let's go get that coffee!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After ordering their latte and coffee they sit down at a table in the main area. A few whispers are heard coming from the tables around them as they even see one couple move away to another table that's further away. Not paying attention to anyone else, Steve starts to ask Tucker about himself. "So what were you doing before you so heroically caught me?" Tucker quickly thinks for a moment. "Well, I was just walking by when I had seen that you were struggling to get out of the cement. I suppose you weren't looking at where you were going now were you?"

Laughing nervously, Steve nods slightly and takes a sip of his coffee while avoiding eye contact. "Yeah…I may have been thinking about…other…things. You know how it is. One minute your head's in the clouds and the next you're stepping into cement."

Tucker starts to laugh and smirks after a bit. "Well it happens to the best of us…and the most attractive." Steve sees Tucker wink and he loses it. Feeling his cheeks heat up, he starts to break out in laughter. "Oh gosh that was way too cheesy!" Tucker raises his eyebrows as he sees Steve start to catch his breath again. _Wow. I did not expect him to laugh that hard._

Wiping his eye, Steve smiles between a few coughs and sees Tucker's expression. "Oh gosh sorry if I was rude I just can't help it when someone flirts with me. I always end up laughing! Especially when it's that cheesy." Steve grins warmly and raises his coffee to take a sip. Tucker quickly taps a button on his headphones and everyone in the shop suddenly stops moving. An electronic voice is heard as he double-taps the right side of his headphones. **"30 seconds."**

Nodding once, he hears a click and starts talking. "Subject responds with laughter to cheesy lines. Subject also seems to like coffee and has a routine of coming here based on his friendly interaction with the cashier. Final recording before contact with subject tonight. Tucker 22 over and out." He double-taps the right side once more and settles into his previous position as he hears the last of 5 small beeps signaling that time is unfreezing.

Steve moves again as he blinks and sets the cup down. "Oh. I seem to have finished my coffee. Well, I guess we should get going for those shoes then. Are you ready?" Tucker nods and stands up. "Yep. Let's get going!" Steve follows Tucker out of the coffee shop as they head to the store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now let's see what we have here…" Steve ponders out loud. Tucker looks around at the shoes and sees everything from tennis shoes to things way beyond his price range. Steve sighs as he tries on a second pair of shoes. "What do you think I should get? I mean these are more comfortable, but these are cheaper." Looking up, Steve sees Tucker looking at the rows of shoes. "Um, Tucker?"

Steve sees the other's gaze linger for a second more until he turns around. "Sorry, what did you say?" "Well I was wondering if you could tell me what you think about these shoes, but are you alright? You've been looking at the shoes for awhile." Tucker blinks and thinks for a moment before responding.

"Oh, umm…I'm good…? Yeah, I'm just thinking about things. It's just that this place has way more shoes than I'm used to seeing. I don't go out much." Tucker and Steve stare at each other for a moment before someone walks up to them. "Hello sirs! Do you guys need help with anything?"

"Oh us? We're fine. I'm just talking with Tucker over here about why he's been staring at the shoes so much." The worker perks up at the mention of Tucker staring. "Oh really now? Well, just so you know, we have a buy two pairs get one pair free deal going on right now! If you need any help then give me a shout."

They see the worker walk away and they turn back towards each other. "Well then, if you want some shoes then you can pay me back! I'll pay for the cheaper ones and whatever you pick so I can get the more comfortable ones as well. I think I needed two pairs anyway." Tucker thinks for a moment and hesitantly asks, "Oh wow, really? You would do that? I mean I'm still practically a stranger-"

"Hold on there. We've been hanging out all day, and the fact that you probably saved me a trip to the doctor should say something. This is the least I can do as a way of saying thank you. I will buy you these shoes." Steve finishes off in a firm tone that tells Tucker that he'll be getting some shoes today. He suddenly hears Steve yell at the worker from earlier. "Excuse me! I think we'll be getting these shoes today."

The worker peeks around the corner and smiles. "Great! I'll be happy to help." Steve looks back at Tucker and smiles. "Don't worry about anything. I got you covered." Tucker nods sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. "Thank you." Satisfied, Steve turns around and goes to the register. "I'll be getting these and whatever he chooses."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun is setting as Steve and Tucker finally arrive with bags in hand at Steve's house. "So, how far away is your place? I didn't want to cause you too much trouble while you helped me with these bags…" Shaking his head, Tucker reassures him that it's not to much trouble. "Oh not at all! It's perfectly fine. I liked hanging out with you today anyway."

Steve feels his face warm up once more in the presence of this unicorn of a man. "Thank you for saying that, Mr. Unicorn. I liked hanging out with you too." They both laugh as they start to stare at each other. Their expressions start to fill with something more than friendliness as they both drop their bags while starting to lean towards each other.

Steve swears he sees light start to emanate from Tucker's headphones, but his eyes close and the next thing they both know is their lips touching the other's. **"Assignment complete. Subject has been subdued."**

Steve's legs suddenly can't support him as he suddenly drops down but feels himself quickly be caught and lowered to the ground. The last thing he sees is Tucker looming over him and whispering, "Thank you for the shoes and no need to worry about the money. It'll be fine when you wake up. I love you too Steve."

Steve's head drops and everything fades to black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moaning and rubbing his head, Steve shoots up and sees that he's on his bed. "How did I get here? The last thing I remember is getting stuck in the sidewalk…" He sees a note next to his phone that reads 'I left your shoes next to your desk. Hope you're feeling better. -Dad'

"Oh. I guess I fell down and passed out." He checks his phone to see a message from his friend asking if he was alright, but when he unlocks his phone, he sees that the app store is open and ready to download an app. "Oh. It's TikTok. Well, I suppose I could get it. It sounds neat."

He taps download and finally sees what the fuss is all about.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes they did leave the shoes in the sidewalk. And yes, Steve was walking around in socks.


End file.
